


Welcome to (not) my House (Please take this goddamn house)

by YocchanNK



Series: YNK: The one where I write yohariko for my school assignments. [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/F, Heavily Implied Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Implied Children of YohaRiko, Original Character(s), but whatever i love them, how to tag, my oc names are kinda cringe now that i think about it, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YocchanNK/pseuds/YocchanNK
Summary: The bluette looked at them with widened eyes, “Wh-What did you just say?!! You’re gonna burn poor Riri’s face off!!” She expressed dramatically, gently holding the shorters face up for that extra flair.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: YNK: The one where I write yohariko for my school assignments. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118411
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to (not) my House (Please take this goddamn house)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self insert of my OC's and persona for a school assignment:  
> prompt: you are a free real estate agent trying to get people to buy a magical house.

“Welcome! This is the great mansion you wanted to see, or, the perfect castle in the underworld, no?” 

Yoshiko grinned at the agent, although signs of social awkwardness in their agent showed a little, of course, her soon-to-be roommate rolled her eyes. 

“We’d just like a normal, pleasant, tour, if that was fine with you.”

“It’d be a pleasure to, princess!” 

Riko, again, rolled her eyes, at the sudden name. Telepathizing to Yoshiko, she asked; 

“Is it safe for your stepsibling to be the agent??!” 

“I don’t know, when I mentioned we wanted to move in together they just… I don’t know, how did Rei become an agent? They have a degree in Art!”  
“Why couldn’t you just stick with an apartment?!!”

“Because”

“Because?”

“You’re too important to me to just settle into a small, measly apartment, undeserving of your godly presence.”

Riko blushed lightly at the oblivious charmer, who was busy looking around the house. “I see my dear sister has peaked interest in this grand house of mine? Or.. The agency’s.” Rei spoke, indirectly talking to said girl. “I-” “Less talk more tour! Come forth now!” “O-okay?”

-

“Welcome to the first floor, again! Over here is your kitchen, fridges filled with the freshest produce from our lovely Nature Magicians in our organization!” Rei happily briefed, opening the two refrigerators with the convenient shadows lurking around the black magic user. 

“Why would we need two frid-” “Because why not, young Sakurauchi? The more the merrier~” The two sighed, it seemed that talking wasn’t on the table right now.

“Oh, also.” Riko and Yoshiko heard, looking curiously at the agent.

“Every hour, the fridges duplicate whatever you put in it, so I suggest you take out some food every so often so you can avoid a kitchen flooded with soda or somethin’.” 

“...Wait, so--”

“Yes the fridges are made of duplici metal, causing them to magically duplicate whatever goes in, so theoretically, if you sat in the fridge for an hour, your being would go through intense pain and eventually split in half, a great starting point for an existential identity crisis.”

“But also the perfect prank.” 

“Now you’re speaking my language, Yoshiko.” Rei smiled again, throwing a small wink in. 

“Anywho, next is our beloved food maker; The stove!” Rei enthusiastically exclaimed, eliciting a few eyerolls from Riko, and a chuckle from Yoshiko. “Just tell us what it does please.” She groaned, clearly already tired of their agent. “Sure thing, in law~ The stove cooks things faster than rest, shaving a whole 10 minutes off! Though, I suggest you fireproof yourselves before using it, a few of our past tenants who aren’t as skilled in the arts have burnt some limbs from the heat it produces..”

The bluette looked at them with widened eyes, “Wh-What did you just say?!! You’re gonna burn poor Riri’s face off!!” She expressed dramatically, gently holding the shorters face up for that extra flair.

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or not, Yocchan.” 

“Hush, I just want to protect you.”

Riko blushed again, damn it, why was she so good at that?!

“You’re impossible…”

\--

“Welcome to the living room, here we have couch, TV, lovechair, table, desk, and fireplace! Everybody welcome these two girls!” 

The inanimate, definitely non-living, objects, didn’t reply.

“Are they that dumb…?” Riko murmured, and to her surprise Rei heard. “Why no, Riko! I simply feel the need to be overly extra~” They grinned, staring at the red haired.

“Now onto the introductions, no?” Rei smiled, leading the girls around the living room. “First, the TV, now, like many objects in this house-- It's either enchanted or made out of magical material.” They explained, signing to look at TV.

“This TV has the ability to archive and use any sort of information it finds, it records everything, and can be your greatest weapon, as well as your worst enemy. There are enchanted cameras everywhere, able to see any and all entities nearby, and it is at a constant rate of exploring the great web and consuming its data. If you find something wrong or urking, this very TV may as well know all.” Their agent continued, a hint of grimness in the crimson gems that made up their eyes.

“You can also input your own data into the system, this TV is both for entertainment and absolute security. It is a completely sentient living object, and that is not to be fiddled around with.” They ended. Suddenly, the tension was high, no longer was the happy and carefree zone.

Riko let out the breath she wasn’t aware she was holding, her hands sweating from all the high air that enveloped them. Anxiety crept under her skin as that breath started quickening, her heart drumming loudly in her ears like a grand symphony. Her head spun and suddenly her heart squeezed and tightened, she felt like she was going to faint anytime soon.

Yoshiko embraced her hand, aware of what was happening, squeezing the shorter's hand and looking softly into her eyes, bringing solitude to Riko. Closing her eyes, she counted each deep breath with a few hiccups along the way, leaning towards the bluette, now a little worn out from her sudden attack.

“Let’s… Let’s just carry on..”

\--

It was the evening, soft breaths could be heard as the redhead slept peacefully on the bed, snuggling into the bluettes side, who showed a small smile and sat up against the other.

“So.. Besides what happened earlier, thoughts?” 

The blackhaired magician looked on from the frame of the door, looking at the duo.

“Yeah..”

The bluette once again turned her head to the sleeping beauty, smiling in her dreams.

Maybe there were some mishaps and sudden… problems, but something comforting lurked within this large home. Enough to bring peace and sweet escape for the red and blue magicians.

“Well, yeah, we’ll take it.”

\--

The black magician smiled a smile that was uncharacteristically peaceful. 

“You okay dude?” A blonde thunder magician asked, turning his attention away from the screen of his phone, his eyes the same as is hair.

“I agree… It’s not everyday you’re so… Peaceful.” The psychic magician nodded in agreement, her eyes a deep gold eyes and long pink hair majestic.

“Now, Isako, Lance, no need to judge the abnormal peacefulness.” The fire magician reprimanded, part of his crimson hair covering his left eye, his other a bright, almost white, cyan.

“No, Zach, it’s fine. I was just remembering something that happened a couple years back.” Rei brushed off, their dark, blood red, hair dyed and brought out more vibrance in the bloodied eyes they wore.

The black magician looked into a picture frame of two girls, smiling as they embraced one another despite the gruesome mess they were in. One had a rapier dug into her stomach, while the other had a giant gash down a side of her back as if something was ripped out from that spot, nevertheless, they looked happy, no doubt about it, their story together was never ending, and it was just the beginning.

“I can’t wait to meet their kids.”


End file.
